The Birthday Gift
by Galfridus
Summary: It's Arthur's birthday and Zeldris has no idea what to do for a gift. Then inspiration suddenly strikes. A series of connected oneshots written for Tumblr's Zelthur Weekend.
1. The Birthday Gift

**Chapter 1: The Birthday Gift**

"It's his birthday? Today?"

Zeldris looked at Gelda with absolute incredulity, his heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he griped as he shot out of bed, quickly rummaging in the wardrobe for something to wear. "Now I've got less than eight hours to find him a present."

Gelda looked up at him, her face calm and serene as she propped herself up with a number of pillows. "I would have thought you'd remember," she chastised, a slight smile curving the left side of her mouth. "How long have we been living together now? Time enough for you to know when Arthur's birthday is. And besides it's on the calendar…"

"Yes, yes alright!" Zeldris grumbled as he pulled on some clothes. "What's happening anyway?"

Gelda looked at him, her violet eyes gleaming and Zeldris felt the breath catch in his throat. It was the one feature they shared, their eyes so like one another's, their beauty causing him pause even after all these years. "You have no need to worry," she chuckled, "I've sorted everything out. The party will be here. Arthur knows nothing about it but everyone else does, and I booked catering. The cake is a masterpiece."

"How are you always so organised?" Zeldris muttered as he checked his reflection in the full-length mirror, running a hand through his hair to make sure the spikes were arranged in their proper place.

"It's easy really," Gelda replied, "You just have to pay attention and get stuff done. Which is what you should do now. I have suggestions for gifts if you'd like?"

Zeldris paused, his lips pressed together as he battled temptation. "No. I do this every year. I'm going to get him something myself this time."

Gelda laughed, the tinkling sound reverberating through the air. "Well, good luck. Text me if you draw a blank."

Four hours later Zeldris sincerely regretted telling his girlfriend that he did not need her help. He had scoured what felt like the whole of Oxford Street, trying and failing to find something Arthur might feasibly want as a gift. But it was all to no avail. The problem was Arthur had everything any twenty-five year old could possibly want, and if he got him alcohol _again_ Gelda would no doubt raise her eyebrows, the expression saying 'I told you so' more clearly than any words could convey.

Still, a bottle of some random liquor was better than nothing. Turning abruptly, adroitly dodging the crowds swarming past in the opposite direction, Zeldris made his way back to the department store he had listlessly explored earlier that morning. The day was hot, the relentless August sun beating down on the shoppers who dragged their feet limply down the tarmaced street but Zeldris trudged on, wrinkling his nose in disgust as the odd smell of grease from the stalls dotting the sides of the road caused him to gag slightly. He just wanted the whole sorry experience to be over. Thank goodness Gelda's birthday was not until April next year.

He was nearing the pretentious facade of Selfridges when a conversation caught his attention, the words somehow penetrating his consciousness above the hubbub of chatter. His eyes strayed to a small girl walking alongside her mother, clutching at a lead for dear life as an enthusiastic puppy pulled her forcefully along. The animal looked delighted, oblivious to the weather, and Zeldris was surprised to feel a twinge of longing piercing his chest. It looked so much _fun_ , and of course Arthur had always wanted a dog.

Zeldris stood stock still, causing several passersby to bump into him forcefully. And why not? True, a dog was not ideal - they shed hair like nobody's business and made their surroundings smell like mouldy old socks when wet - but the three of them were older now, and well off. They could easily afford to look after a pet, and it could always live outside in the garden. And as a gift it was at least original; Gelda could hardly complain that he had wimped out this time.

About half an hour later, Zeldris was standing in the reception of Battersea Dogs and Cats home, the only place he could think of in central London where one might find a canine at short notice. The walls were covered in pictures and leaflets showcasing the charity's many success stories, sorry-looking mongrels, skeletal and with mangy fur, transformed into sleek, happy and well-beloved pets. He was just congratulating himself on his brilliant idea when the voice of the receptionist pulled him back to reality.

"You need to book an appointment for an interview about adopting a dog," she gently explained as she tapped on her computer keyboard. "We have slots next week, but nothing available until then, I'm afraid."

Zeldris felt his heart sink slightly. "Is there nothing sooner?" he asked cautiously. "I was really hoping to get one today."

"Well that's out for a start," the woman said sharply, her eyes drilling into him as she turned away from her screen. "We are _very_ careful here. We don't let just anyone adopt a dog. There's an initial interview, a home visit to check suitability, and then an observation when a suitable pet has been found. The whole process takes about a month."

"A month?" Zeldris asked incredulously. "But… I mean…"

"If you're after a specific dog, don't worry, there's always plenty, and sometimes the cute ones aren't all they're cracked up to be," the lady continued, her expression softening slightly. "We have dozens of Staffies and they're great companions. People look down on them, but they're wonderful. I have three myself."

"It's not that," Zeldris said quickly, feeling an unwelcome heat flooding his cheeks. "It's… well this is embarrassing. It's my boyfriend's birthday today and he's always wanted a dog. I really wanted to surprise him."

"Awww!" The noise that issued from the woman's mouth was somewhere between a sigh and a swoon. "That's so, so… _romantic_ ," she gushed, and Zeldris felt the blush he was trying to manage spiral out of control. "But it doesn't change things," she added more gently, a sad smile on her face. "There's no way you can adopt a dog as a surprise. Our team will need to talk to your boyfriend too."

Zeldris was on the point of making a hasty exit when he caught a calculating look in the receptionist's eyes. "But…" she began, her lips pursed in thought.

"Go on," he encouraged, with some effort forcing his face to return to its normal countenance. "You have something in mind?"

"As it happens, yes," the woman continued, the words accompanied by a vigorous nod. "You see, the team raided a kitten farm a few days ago. The poor things were being kept in such awful conditions and… well the upshot is we have far more cats than we know how to deal with. And a slot for an interview just opened up. If we have a cat that's a match for your family then you can take it home with you today."

"A cat?" Zeldris mulled over the idea and the more he thought about it the more pleased he became. They were by far superior animals in every way. They cleaned themselves, did not require walks, and had the added benefit that they would keep any pests at bay. Zeldris pictured himself sitting on the sofa, a dainty feline jumping up to him and laying its head in his lap. And Arthur did like cats. Maybe not as much as dogs but he did like them. Only last month he had been encouraging a stray to visit the garden, that is until the sorry-looking animal had given him fleas.

"Thank you, why not," he finally said, returning the receptionist's eager smile as the lady started tapping away at her computer once more.

No long after, Zeldris found himself being led up the stairs towards a room that smelled strongly of biscuits and bleach. The walls were lined on all sides with cages, perspex doors with holes in giving a glimpse into the almost identical habitats within. Each cat had bowls of food and water, a litter tray and a box to hide in, as well as a few toys scattered about on the white laminate surfaces. The occupants however could not have been more varied: the cats came in every colour imaginable; some ran up towards their doors, rubbing their heads against the plastic in greeting while others shied away, turning their backs.

The interview had been an informal affair consisting of a few questions about the household amenities and some quiz-like queries about the cost of vet care and insurance. Zeldris was glad he had read the blurb on the organisation's website as he'd waited for his meeting with one of the Home's volunteers to begin; the answers he'd needed were still fresh in his mind.

"Now let's see…" the volunteer murmured as he leafed through the notes of interview, the papers rustling slightly in his fingers. "Three adults, all of you working long hours, and no children. I think we have just the cat for you.

"I have to warn you he's lazy, which is good because he will basically do nothing to the house while you're at work. But don't expect him to be a good mouser," the young man added as he led Zeldris to a cage in the corner of the room. Inside sat one of the fattest creatures Zeldris had ever seen; the white and ginger cat was at least as wide as it was long, if not wider, and sat at its empty food bowl with a mournful expression. It looked like a circle more than anything, or perhaps a stuffed cushion, though the colouring reminded him strongly of Arthur.

"His name is Cath, don't ask me why," the volunteer said as he gave the cat an affectionate look. "And as you can see he likes his food. We've put him on a diet since he's arrived and he's not been too happy about it. But I think some proper fuss will help him settle."

Zeldris, regarding Cath with something approaching disgust, was on the point of asking if any other unwanted felines were possibly available when the volunteer opened the cage. Before Zeldris knew what was happening the cat had launched itself into his arms and started purring loudly, the vibrations reverberating through him as Cath fell asleep.

"He's… not done that with anyone before," the volunteer said incredulously. "He must really like you!"

"Probably just hungry," Zeldris muttered under his breath but deep down he was secretly pleased. It was nice to be holding the cat, who was even heavier than he looked, in the knowledge that the feline was at least a bit choosy.

The young man retrieved a wad of papers stuck in a plastic folder next to the cage, his eyes flicking from side to side as they traced the words on the pages. "Cath has a clean bill of health, and he's been fully vaccinated. He's ready to go," he said cheerfully as he gave Zeldris a wide smile. "He's a well adjusted cat too. Nothing untoward in his past; his previous owners just couldn't afford to feed him I think."

Prising Cath out of his arms proved more difficult than expected but eventually, between them, two volunteers managed to wrestle the animal into a travel box. So it was that, loaded down with food, a litter tray and, of course, the enormous cat in a cage, Zeldris set off in a taxi heading for home. He imagined how pleased Arthur and Gelda would be even as the weight of the cat pressed into his lap.

It was only as he approached the terraced house the three of them shared that he noticed his phone, the lock screen flashing to show he had several missed calls and a veritable flurry of unread messages, most of them containing the words 'where are you' in capital letters. It was much later than he had thought, and the party would likely be starting soon, that is if it was not already underway.

In a rush, Zeldris paid the taxi driver and made his way as quickly as possible to the door of the house, hampered in his efforts by the amount of cargo he carried. He was met on the threshold by a furious Gelda. "Where have you been?" she hissed, her eyes smouldering into his own before she caught sight of the amount of stuff he was carrying, "And what is all this?"

"I got him a cat," Zeldris said lamely, his voice sounding unsure even in his own ears. Gelda stared him with undisguised astonishment, before her face morphed into an enormous grin. In a second she was kneeling before the travel cage, cooing like an imbecile at the still-purring feline.

"That's an amazing idea! You are completely forgiven," Gelda said in rapture as she opened the cage, the huge cat launching into her arms in an instant. "Let's go give it to him now. We've already done the reveal. He was surprised," she added with a little reproach in her voice as she settled the cat more securely in her arms. "Where did you get it from?"

Zeldris felt slightly aggrieved as Gelda led the way towards the dining room, the cat still purring contentedly in her arms as she sashayed down the hall. "I got him from Battersea," he grumbled as he followed behind, having deposited the various bags at the door. "And for your information it was a bit of a mission. I think I should be the one to give him to Arthur…"

"Surprise!" Gelda shouted as she flung open the door, revealing a large group of people all holding glasses. The mahogany dining table was groaning with food, an absolutely enormous cake standing proudly in the centre. It was shaped like a castle, iced walls and turrets rising up proud to form three tiers of confection topped with red and green flags. "It's Castle Camelot," Gelda whispered into his ear as Zeldris stared at it in amazement. "You know, because he's Arthur Pendragon. Cost me a small fortune to commission but I think it's worth it."

The guests were just beginning to make suitable noises in response to the cat's appearance when, without warning, it launched itself from Gelda's arms. Zeldris watched in horror as Cath leapt onto the table and, without hesitation, nose-dived straight into the castle cake, knocking it into pieces in an instant.

The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion. The tall turrets fell to the table, crumbling on impact, covering the pristine white tablecloth in icing and jam. The guests looked on with horror-stricken faces, mouths open in shock and eyes wide as saucers. The previously cheerful room was now silent as the grave save for the mewls of the cat, who was devouring the cake as if he had not eaten in weeks, small globules scattering from his whiskers into the mass of golden crumbs. Zeldris felt Gelda stiffen noticeably at his side, the soft sound of her breathing betraying her perturbation; it took a lot to upset her but once she was she cried easily. He dared not turn to look into her face, sure that she would be on the point of tears.

Amidst all the commotion, his eyes caught Arthur's and he felt terrible on seeing his boyfriend's face was a picture of desolation. Then, suddenly, Arthur began to laugh. First, his lip twisted, a faint chuckle bubbling up before the sound built and grew into an almighty guffaw. Arthur threw his head back, tears of mirth beading the corners of his eyes as he stared at the mess which had once been the most elaborate cake ever to be constructed. Arthur was of course quick to smile, but it had been a while since he had looked quite this happy.

With some relief, Zeldris felt the change in atmosphere trickle through the room as their friends caught the mood, smiles and laughter returning as they passed bottles of wine and spirits round to replenish their drinks. Glasses clinked and jokes passed as the guests quickly retrieved their phones to capture the sight of the ruined cake. It would no doubt be the star of social media before the hour was out, along with the feline who had caused the destruction.

With some trepidation, Zeldris slipped an arm around Gelda, unsurprised to feel her tremble in his grasp. He was relieved to find that she leant into his touch. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her as he held her close, both arms encircling her waist as Gelda pressed her face into his shoulder. "They did say he was on a diet but I never thought…"

"That. Was. Hilarious!" Arthur said heartily, moving round the table to join them. He had managed to scoop up the cream-covered cat before it moved on to the rest of the food, depositing dairy smears and crumbs all over his jacket in the process. With a slightly apologetic look, Arthur kissed Gelda tenderly, stroking her hair with his free hand and Zeldris felt her relax against him. It was nice, comforting, the effect only slightly marred as Arthur added with unbridled enthusiasm, "I love him! What's his name?"

"Cath," Zeldris confirmed as the now-stuffed animal rubbed its face into Arthur's chest, continuing to purr as if it was some sort of drilling machine. "His name is Cath. And starting now he is _not_ allowed in the dining room."


	2. Disastrous Diet

**Chapter 2: Disasterous Diet**

"We can't do this to him! Look at that face…"

Arthur felt the protest die on his lips as Gelda regarded him, her violet eyes hard and cold. "I have been saying ever since that cat came into this house that he has a problem with food. Well, now we know that he does.

"The vet was quite clear," Gelda continued sternly as she poured a small quantity of biscuits into a cup marked with measurements along the sides. "He has to lose two kilos." The biscuits clattered like falling hailstones into Cath's food bowl, barely covering the bottom of the dish and Arthur smelled the unappealing odour of dry, dusty meat. "He is allowed this much, three times a day," she added as she placed the bowl deliberately on the floor. "Do _not_ give him any more."

As if on cue, Cath toddled over to the dish, looking over his shoulder at Gelda with a mournful expression and Arthur could swear he saw the animal scrunch up his nose in disgust. Nonetheless, thirty seconds later all of the biscuits were gone, the cat mewling pitifully up at Arthur, his wails more than enough to tug on the heartstrings.

"But he's hungry," Arthur moaned as he crouched down to stroke Cath's fur, the feline pressing his head sorrowfully into his hand. "That was barely anything! Surely we can give him a bit more than that…"

"No we can't," Gelda snapped as she started unpacking more bags of the offending diet biscuits, placing them neatly in one of the kitchen cabinets. "The vet was very specific. At present he is at significant risk of diabetes and liver disease. Do you want him to get sick?"

Arthur rested his hand on the cat's soft fur, ruffling the patch behind his ears. "No, of course not," he said quietly, "but I don't want him to be miserable! This just seems like nowhere near enough food."

"I asked the vet the same thing," Gelda replied with a sigh. "But she promised it would be sufficient for his needs. And if we help him exercise he can come off the diet more quickly." At this Gelda removed a plastic ball from the bag. "I bought him this," she added, a hopeful edge to her tone as she held the object out for Arthur's inspection.

Arthur examined the ball, trying to work out what it was for. Whatever it was, he sincerely doubted it would be enough to get Cath moving. In a fit of extravagance, Zeldris had bought their pet an enormous multi-tiered scratching post on Amazon, lovingly putting the complicated contraption together late one Tuesday evening after staggering in from work. Cath had taken one disdainful look at it, then sprung up onto the sofa, falling asleep on Arthur's chest. The look Zeldris had given the animal was enough to freeze rivers, but the post had sat untouched ever since.

As if reading his mind, Gelda flashed him a mischievous smile, opening a hatch in the ball and placing a few diet biscuits inside. "This will get him moving," she promised as she placed the ball on the floor. Cath stepped up to it cautiously, sniffing with some trepidation before pushing the ball all over the kitchen floor with something approaching enthusiasm. Arthur stared in surprise: it was the most he had seen the feline move since the day the cat had demolished his birthday cake.

"That should help," Gelda said and Arthur was sure he could detect relief in her tone. "The vet was quite sharp with me," she explained as he took a step towards her, pulling her into a close embrace. "I had to tell her we got him like that from the rescue centre to avoid the lecture."

They stayed locked together for several minutes, Arthur feeling her breathing grow steady as he held her. "He'll lose the weight, I promise," he said with finality. "I won't cheat. Next time he goes to the vet she'll be really pleased." Gelda flashed him a smile before finally pulling back, stowing the empty shopping bag in a drawer before checking her watch.

"I've got to go pack. Work want me to present at a conference in Dubai and I've got to leave soon," Gelda said, unable to keep the hint of pride from her voice. "It's only for a week," she said bracingly as she caught Arthur's slightly crestfallen expression.

"What's this?" a voice called from the kitchen door and both the others looked round to see Zeldris, looking completely worn out. His hair and suit were as immaculate as usual, but the dark bags under his eyes betrayed his exhaustion. He always looked like this on Friday evenings. "You're going away?"

"I found out this evening. Work just emailed the tickets to me," Gelda explained. "Charles has a stomach bug and can't go."

"He's always letting you down," Zeldris said crossly as he folded his arms across his chest.

Gelda sighed, pressing a hand to her temple and Arthur was unsurprised to see Zeldris move towards her to rest a hand on her arm. "It's not his fault," Gelda murmured, "His kid has just started nursery and is bringing back every disease under the sun. And I'm happy to go. This will be good for my career."

"When's your flight?" Zeldris asked, and Arthur saw him stifle a yawn.

"I'm taking her, Zel. You get some sleep," Arthur declared as he grabbed the car keys off the hook on the wall. "I'm not working til Sunday, okay?" he said, cutting off the other's obvious protest. "Now go pack," he added as he gave Gelda a kiss on the forehead. She looked at him gratefully before leaving the kitchen, the sound of her feet padding up the steps reaching them a few moments later.

Zeldris rubbed his eyes, his shoulders collapsing and Arthur stepped to the fridge, grabbing a Tupperware container and shoving the pasta he had cooked earlier into the microwave, the smell of tomato sauce percolating through the room. Zeldris looked at him gratefully before wolfing down the meal, barely pausing for breath as he ate.

"You didn't get lunch again," Arthur said reproachfully. "Honestly you have to start looking after yourself. It's not like _you're_ on a diet."

"What do you mean?" Zeldris asked, his voice muffled with food. Arthur looked around, noting with some misgiving that Cath had given up on his ball, which lay abandoned next to the skirting board, the cat himself now curled up fast asleep in his basket. Zeldris followed his gaze and gave a snort of derision.

"Gelda took him to the vet today," Arthur explained as Zeldris chuckled. "Cath has to lose two kilos. I don't know what to do, Zel. I mean… he can't go thirty minutes without eating. What are we going to do."

Zeldris stared up at him, a gleeful look in his eyes. "I'm sure we'll manage," he said with a smile.

His boyfriend was not so sanguine the following day. After they had been woken up at five in the morning, then interrupted _twice_ by Cath's incessant scratching on the door, Zeldris had lost it completely and banished the cat to the garden, securing the cat flap with an echoing bang. The words 'I never want to see that thing again' had been used several times and Arthur did not dare let Cath back into the house. The poor feline stared at him forlornly from his spot under a tree, looking every bit as miserable as Arthur felt.

"He's just hungry," Arthur pleaded. "It's not his fault…"

"Then whose is it exactly?" Zeldris snapped back, his hands on his hips as he too glowered at the animal. "Ours for refusing to feed him, in direct contravention of medical advice? No, I thought not," he huffed as Arthur stuttered incoherently. "If he's so hungry he can damn well learn how to hunt."

Before Arthur could respond, Zeldris strode from the room, no doubt intending to take out his anger on the dust that had settled on the bookcases and shelves. With some annoyance, Arthur looked out at the garden, deciding that he would let Cath back inside no matter the consequences. His hand was opening the French windows before it fully sunk in: Cath was nowhere to be seen.

In something of a panic, Arthur ran out of the house, feeling the rough stone tiles under his bare feet. "Cath? Cath! Where are you?" he called, his eyes darting frantically under bushes and shrubs for a telltale sign of ginger. "I'm sorry!" he added as he stepped onto the lawn. The cat couldn't possibly have scaled the high fence, could he?

The tremendous and utterly unexpected noise bursting like a machine gun behind him made him jump out of his skin: a horrifying mixture of wailing and squealing and hissing that practically made his blood run cold. Heart beating uncomfortably fast in his chest Arthur turned round, his eyes squeezed shut, forcing himself to open them as he looked at the house.

He was just in time to see Cath practically flying through the open doors, something small and fast skittering in ahead of him. Arthur groaned, cold dread dropping to the pit of his stomach. Forcing his unresponsive legs to move, he made his way back into the kitchen, stealing himself for whatever might lie within.

As it turned out his preparations were nowhere near enough. In the few minutes that had passed between Cath returning to the house and his own entrance the kitchen had been transformed into absolute chaos. The expensive, glass fruit bowl that Gelda has brought back from Venice was lying in shining shards all over the floor along with a multitude of upturned apples and grapefruits. The utensils which were usually carefully placed on the countertop were all upended, covering the granite surface in a jumbled mess. Arthur took several deep breaths, trying to calm the hammering in his chest, an exercise which was ruined by the appearance of a vicious squirrel, hissing and squeaking from the top of a wall cabinet as Cath mewled at it angrily from below.

"What the hell!" Zeldris shouted as he ran into the kitchen, his face drained of blood as he regarded the room. "Arthur! If that cat has done this…"

Pointing towards the intruder, Arthur interjected, "I think Cath took your advice about hunting." He was amused to see Zeldris splutter, his eyes growing wide as he looked at the squirrel in utter astonishment.

"Get that thing out of here!" he yelled as Arthur gave way to the chuckle bubbling up in his throat. "Just look at the state of this place! I can't… I… what…"

Laughing to himself, Arthur lifted a chair and placed it directly below the furious squirrel. Then, donning oven gloves, he took his position, reaching up to grab the offending rodent. He was surprised to find his effort was successful, and that he was able to grab the grey furball without much difficulty.

"Aw, it's only a baby," he exclaimed as he climbed down from the chair, Zeldris visibly flinching as he walked towards him.

"Just… just get it out of here," his boyfriend gasped as he shrank backwards towards the wall. Arthur guffawed as he let the squirrel go in the garden, the annoyed animal shooting off into the trees at the first opportunity. When Arthur returned, he found Zeldris muttering angrily to himself as he picked up the larger splinters of glass from the floor.

Arthur grinned as he made a start on the countertops, placing the utensils into the dishwasher and wiping down the surfaces. Having finished his task, Arthur moved to the floor, picking up the fruit as Zeldris hoovered. It was only when the they had finished clattering and bustling about that Arthur noticed the rustling sound coming from within one of the cupboards. Experimentally, he opened a few doors, his face breaking into a grin as he found the source of the noise.

Cath was face-first in a pile of biscuits; the container had obviously been upturned in the ruckus allowing the cat to eat his fill. The crunching sound, along with the appreciative miaows, suggested that Cath was thoroughly enjoying himself. A few moments later, Zeldris joined him and together they watched as Cath gorged on the food.

"Let's… leave him like that. He can start his diet tomorrow," Zeldris murmured quietly as he leant against Arthur, who wrapped an arm quickly round him in response.

"Okay. And after we finish up in here, let's take a shower," Arthur suggested, not needing to look into the other's face to sense his agreement. "I don't know about you, this work has made me break out in a sweat…"

A pause, followed by a hand moving around his waist. "Ten minutes," came the reply and Arthur smiled.


	3. Actually Love

**Chapter 3: Actually Love**

It was bright. That was all Zeldris could register as he stared at the glass doors, harshly illuminated in what looked like ultraviolet light. The white, marble tiles were shining, as were the polished metal rails which separated arrivals from their friends and loved ones. It looked suspiciously like a hospital, only less clean.

He was just on the point of complaining about the interminable chatter that was filling his ears when Arthur showed up, extremely large cup of coffee in hand. With a grateful look, Zeldris took the proffered beverage, practically slamming the hot liquid down his throat. Scowling, his eyes swept over the throngs of people, some holding up cardboard signs of dubious quality, others grabbing hold of the railings, bobbing up and down like meerkats as the passengers walked past to the sound of suitcase wheels rolling over the tiles.

"What is this stuff," Zeldris complained as he crushed the empty paper cup in his fist. "I do not believe it is coffee…"

"It's airport coffee," Arthur said cheerfully, his violet eyes sparkling with his smile. "And no doubt it has as much caffeine in it as the proper stuff. Which is just as well because you're driving home."

"What?" Zeldris asked sharply. "You said you would…"

"I changed my mind." Arthur's grin broadened as his hands went to his hips. "Come on, you're a much better driver," he coaxed. "I'll only fall asleep at the wheel."

"It's not even that late!" Zeldris protested, glancing up at one of the many digital clocks which adorned the walls. "You cannot be that tired."

Arthur too glanced up at the clock, one eyebrow raised. "But Gelda's plane's not due for another half hour, and then she'll have to wait an age at baggage reclaim. It could be _ages_ before she gets here, and you know I'm rubbish at staying awake."

Zeldris drew himself up at this, squaring his shoulders. "You seem to manage perfectly fine when those friends of yours are around." He watched Arthur's mouth open, then close again, this lover's eyes soft with a silent plea and he suddenly relented. He never could resist Arthur when he looked at him like that. "Fine. I'll drive."

"Yes!" Arthur punched the air dramatically and Zeldris's face worked as he suppressed his smile.

"But make no mistake - you owe me."

"Glad to pay off the debt. I won't even make you play Mario Kart this time, unless you want to of course." At this Arthur winked causing heat to flood to Zeldris's cheeks. "You look too cute when you blush," he added, his infectious chuckle echoing through the cavernous hall. Several people turned to look at Arthur, smiling as they did so.

Zeldris pouted, his dark eyes hard with annoyance. "I do not ever look _cute…_ "

"Whatever," Arthur said casually, his lips curved in a smile as Zeldris's frown deepened. "You look even more adorable now…"

"Shut up!" Zeldris was on the point on continuing when he saw a shadow cross Arthur's face, the corners of his mouth dragging down. "What is it?" he asked, turning to follow Arthur's gaze up to the arrivals board. He let forth a groan of his own as saw the word 'delayed' flashing almost gleefully next to Gelda's flight number.

"Well that's just terrific!" Zeldris felt his hands curl into fists at his sides, his teeth clenching together almost painfully. It was already ten in the evening and all he wanted to do was go to bed.

He relaxed slightly as a warm hand squeezed his shoulder, allowing himself to lean imperceptibly into Arthur's touch. "Come on, it's not all bad." The words were murmured practically into his ear, comforting and soft. "You know, we could always use the time to join the mile high club."

"You have to be on a plane for that, you idiot," Zeldris snapped, his good humour gone. Spinning round he took in Arthur's innane grin and realised at once he'd been had. "Very funny," he grumbled, allowing his features to return to their usual glower.

"I know what will cheer you up. Wait here," Arthur commanded and before Zeldris could protest he was gone, weaving expertly through the crowds. People seemed to leap out of his way, as they always did, his ready smile and boyish good looks persuasive enough for most of the populous.

With a sigh, Zeldris turned back to examine the new arrivals, trying to check off how long it took between planes landing and their passengers turning up at the gates. From the looks of things, the wait at baggage reclaim was around forty-five minutes and Gelda's flight still had no concrete landing time. "Typical," he muttered to himself, his pulse ticking under his skin.

"Now come on, take this and stop scowling. You look like you're sucking a lemon or something." Zeldris was surprised to see Arthur holding a white coffee cup, a green Starbucks logo emblazoned on the side. "I got this from the other end of the terminal," Arthur explained as, with a nod of thanks, Zeldris took the cup, relishing the first sip. It was a lot better than the last one, and he allowed the familiar aroma to sooth his nerves.

Side by side, the pair watched as another stream of arrivals made their way through the doors. Without knowing why, Zeldris's eyes were drawn to a young man, maybe in his early thirties, dressed in a suit and dragging an enormous suitcase behind him. He looked like he'd been away for weeks, his sluggish gait showing him to be rather fatigued and he felt a stab of pity for the weary traveller. It was late in the day to be struggling back home.

Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched squeal, the sound reverberating unpleasantly on his ear drums and he whipped round, determined to locate the source of the irritating noise. He did not have to look far. A small boy, no more than three years old, was running full pelt across the terminal, ducking under the rails as he charged. With a clatter, the man Zeldris had been watching dropped his suitcase, kneeling down and stretching out his arms wide. The boy hurtled into him, nearly knocking him back to the floor, but the man steadied himself against the impact, picking up the boy and holding him tight against his chest.

"Now that's sweet," Arthur declared as the boy flung his arms round his father's neck. "I love airports."

"You would say that." Zeldris tried to inject a note of disdain into his tone but it did not work. He suddenly felt all gooey inside, the sensation only intensifying as a woman wheeled a pushchair over to the still hugging father and child, joining the ongoing embrace. After several moments the pair broke apart, the woman collecting both the man's suitcase and the pushchair so the father could carry their son, who was chattering enthusiastically. Zeldris was not surprised when he felt Arthur leave his side, rushing towards the family with a trolley to help them with their bags.

A few moments later Arthur returned, his eyes sparking like stars and his face slightly flushed. "Ok, I decided!" he blurted out as he practically shook with excitement.

"Decided what?" Zeldris asked in confusion. "If you want me to engage with this conversation you will have to be more specific…"

"It's been a year," Arthur said, his voice slightly hurt. "I thought you'd remember."

Zeldris felt himself start to grow impatient. "A year since what?" he snapped. "As I said…"

"Since, you know, the _scare_." Arthur's voice dropped low, the final word coming as a hushed whisper and all at once Zeldris understood. It had indeed been twelve months, almost exactly to the day since they had sat with Gelda in their shared bathroom, glancing nervously at a small stick placed horizontally on the edge of the sink. They had waited for what felt like hours, eyes fixed on the thing which would show in just a few minutes whether or not they were to be parents. It had been negative of course, and Zeldris remembered keenly the disappointment he had unexpectedly felt as the other two celebrated.

Arthur took his hands, their fingers immediately interlacing together. "I said I needed to think," he murmured, "I didn't know if I wanted to be… a father. Well, I know now. I'm ready."

"You are?" Zeldris felt excitement surge in his breast, his face pulling into a grin. "That's… wonderful!" He looked up at the arrivals board, hoping to see that Gelda's flight had landed, bursting to share the news. But the interminable delay sign was still blinking.

Stepping closer, Arthur wrapped an arm round his waist, his fingers digging slightly into his side. "Just think, in a year or two we could be here, waiting for Gelda with a baby." Zeldris leaned against Arthur's shoulder, allowing his eyes to close with the welcome image. He was snapped from his reverie as Arthur said, "do you think it will have my eyes?"

"Who said you would be the father?" Zeldris pulled away slightly to look at Arthur properly. "It makes much for sense for me to… you know," he protested.

"I don't see that," Arthur replied, his head tilted to one side. "Why…"

"It's obvious," Zeldris retorted, "on almost any measure you could care to come up with, I would be the better candidate."

Arthur smiled and Zeldris was amused to see him stand to attention. "But you forget, I'm taller," Arthur said, his grin broadening. "We don't want our child to be tiny."

"Tiny?!" Zeldris practically yelled, "how _dare_ you…"

"None of this matters right now anyway I guess," Arthur said placatingly, looking up at the arrivals board. "Gelda ought to decide, right?" After a few moments, Zeldris nodded, allowing the tension to leave his limbs. Arthur was right, nothing could be determined without her.

"When is this bloody plane going to land?" Zeldris looked at Arthur in some surprise; it was rare for him to show temper.

"I thought you liked airports." Arthur looked at him ruefully and Zeldris smiled. "Come on, no point waiting here until we know more about this flight. Let's go sit down." With a twist of the mouth, Arthur followed him towards the hard, grey metal chairs set a little back from the crowd, removing his phone from his pocket as he did so.

"You go get seats. I'm going for a walk." Zeldris glanced at Arthur's phone screen, rolling his eyes as the familiar Niantic logo appeared. Why Arthur liked this game he had no clue. "There's a gym!" Arthur exclaimed as the Pokémon Go app opened up, the phone vibrating as a number of the creatures he did not understand popped up out of nowhere. "And I've got to catch this Lapras! I've never even seen one in the wild before."

"This is why you want a child, you're practically one yourself," Zeldris called after Arthur's retreating back, chuckling to himself as a finger was raised in his direction. Slumping onto a seat, he pulled out his kindle, hoping to goodness that Winston Churchill's biography would keep him awake.

Strolling through the glass doors, Gelda looked around, her eyes feeling puffy and slightly sore as she scanned the few men and women scattered around the metal railings. There was hardly anyone in the arrivals hall and she sighed, trying to quell her disappointment. It was one in the morning, and no doubt Zeldris and Arthur had headed home, and let down as she felt she should not blame them. It made no sense for them to get zero sleep that night as well as her.

High heels clattering on the tiles, Gelda made her way towards the exit, wondering with some annoyance if there would be any taxis available at this hour. It was then her eyes caught a flash of ginger and black and she instinctively turned her head to get a better look. Her face pulled into a smile as she saw Arthur and Zeldris slumped against each other, their hair blending together as their chests rose and fell in their sleep. Arthur's mouth was open as he snored slightly and Gelda giggled as she moved closer towards them.

Without moving a muscle, Zeldris opened his eyes, meeting her gaze as she approached. Gelda smiled warmly; she should have known he would wake up, he always did sleep like a cat. Instantly on the alert Zeldris shook Arthur gently, the latter groaning slightly as he righted himself and rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks for waiting, you didn't have to," Gelda murmured as Zeldris shot to his feet, pulling her into a soft kiss and then taking her bags from her before she could protest.

"Of course we did. Come on, let's go home," he replied as Arthur reluctantly pulled himself up, Gelda supporting him as he staggered slightly. "Arthur has something to tell you tomorrow…" he added mischievously.

"Zel… lemme sleep, kay?" Arthur murmured and Gelda laughed as the three made their way out of the airport.


	4. Division Of Labour

**Chapter 4: Division Of Labour**

Relaxing his head back against the plump sofa cushions, Arthur began to give way to the pull of sleep, his eyelids drooping in a heavenly manner. Yesterday's shift had been a particularly long one, his body tired and aching from the gruelling work. Being a firefighter was definitely sufficient enough of a workout, and Arthur was determined to enjoy his day off.

He was more than a little pleased when Cath joined him a few minutes later, purring like a machine gun as he nestled into his chest. The cat was warm, his fur soft and Arthur sighed contentedly as sleep began to envelop him like a comforting blanket.

"This won't do!" The harsh voice snapped him rudely out of his reverie and Arthur sighed, forcing his eyes to open.

"What won't do?" he murmured as his fingers stroked Cath's soft fur, the feline stretching out on top of him in response.

Arthur watched as Zeldris placed his hands on his hips, the dark expression on his face clearly showing his displeasure. "I am _not_ cleaning that thing's litter tray again," Zeldris declared, his nostrils flaring slightly. "I have done it for weeks, ever since he got here, and now it is somebody else's turn."

"So what do you want me to do?" Arthur asked, mock innocence dripping from his tone as he returned Zeldris's stare. "You can see for yourself I can hardly move." At this he pointed at Cath, before gently ruffling the fur behind the feline's ears, unable to stop himself smirking as the cat nestled into him.

With a snort of derision, Zeldris stepped forwards, gently placing his hands either side of Cath's enormous body and removing the cat from Arthur's chest. He placed the animal on the floor with something approaching reverence and Arthur was reminded that his boyfriend adored their companion, however much he liked to pretend otherwise. Even Gelda loved their pet now, although it had taken her a while to forgive him for destroying her fruit bowl. The other day he had caught her sneaking Cath treats, even though he was still supposed to be on a diet.

Arthur could not contain his mirth as Cath toddled back across the room, their eyes meeting briefly before the cat climbed back up on the sofa. He wobbled slightly with the effort, then strode deliberately to retake a position on top of Arthur's chest, snuggling down and preparing for sleep.

"Sorry. I'd love to help, but it just isn't possible," Arthur said with a chuckle as he closed his eyes once more, Cath purring contentedly as he stroked his fur. "Why don't you ask Gelda? It's her turn anyway."

"Firstly, no it is not. We drew up the rota together, remember? It was _your_ turn after mine. And you have not touched that litter tray since Cath arrived in this house." Arthur felt a twinge of guilt at this and reopened his eyes. Being totally fair, the accusation was not without merit.

"And second… well I'm not asking her. And if you can't figure out why then you are slower than I thought."

Arthur raised his head at this, feeling the muscles in his neck protesting slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked incredulously. "Is it because she's a girl? Or are you really letting her get away without doing the housework just because she's been feeling a little under the weather? It's not like she's taken any time off work." For the past several days Gelda had been battling some sort of intermittent stomach bug, but she seemed to be doing well enough most of the time.

"You really are an idiot sometimes," Zeldris muttered as he started to clean up the room, picking up a newspaper and folding it neatly before collecting the plate and coffee mug which had contained Arthur's lunch. "Well fine. You know what? If you're not going to clean up the litter tray, no one is. That cat will simply have to make do."

"You'll cave." Arthur laid his head back on the cushions, allowing his shoulders to relax. "There's absolutely no way you'll be able to live with that sort of mess, and _smell_. I call your bluff."

Arthur counted a full three seconds until Zeldris managed to respond to his challenge. "Do not test me," he warned and Arthur felt a smug smile spread over his lips.

"This isn't even a test really," Arthur replied, a chuckle bubbling up in his throat. "I know you. You'll last no more than a couple of hours - at most."

Arthur felt a shadow fall over his face and he looked up to see Zeldris glowering over him. "Then let's make this interesting," his boyfriend declared. "Whoever next cleans Cath's litter will do so for the rest of the year."

"Oh, you are so _on_ ," Arthur practically yelled, allowing his enthusiasm to get the better of him. This barely even counted as a proper bet. Zeldris could not let dirt remain on any surface for long, even when that surface did not belong to him. They had visited Meliodas's flat just the other day and Zeldris had made a point of cleaning the place while his brother studiously ignored him and Elizabeth stuttered an embarrassed thanks.

Given this, he was surprised to see what looked like a knowing smile cross Zeldris's face, a slight flash of worry making his own grin falter. It was rare for the other to wear that particular expression, and it usually did not bode well for the opposing party. "We'll see…" Zeldris muttered before leaving the room, allowing Arthur to resume his lack of activity.

A few hours later Arthur woke up, his body protesting from his time on the sofa. Cath was still on his chest, pressing into him uncomfortably, but with some difficulty he managed to manoeuvre himself into a sitting position. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes as he regained full consciousness, ignoring the protest of the cat, who was now looking mournfully up at him from the floor.

The house was quiet. Too quiet. Normally on a Saturday afternoon Zeldris would be hoovering while Gelda entertained friends, or put herself through what looked to be painful yoga positions in their small exercise room, some horrendous new-age nonsense her soundtrack of choice. But the only noise Arthur could hear was Cath's incessant purring and the steady tick of the clock.

With a bit of a stretch Arthur set off to explore, looking through rooms in a desultory way. He was more than a little surprised to find that the kitchen was as he had left it a few hours ago after making lunch, the detritus of food preparation spread out on the worktop and Cath's litter tray notably untouched. He had never known the place look so unkempt, and now he was faced with it he was not sure he liked it. "Zeldris?" he shouted as he continued his search, puzzled to hear no answering call.

But the house was not as empty as it had seemed. Gelda he found asleep in their bed, her face considerably paler than usual as her chest rose and fell under the covers. This was more than a little surprising; Gelda was not the sort to sleep in the day, preferring to fill every spare hour with something productive. Maybe she was seriously ill after all. Concern now squeezing his chest uncomfortably, Arthur hurried downstairs determined to find Zeldris and get his opinion. In his haste, he nearly tripped over the cat, who was following him around mewling pitifully, trying his best to weave between his ankles. Evidently the boy wanted feeding. Again. Honestly he was like an eating machine.

Arthur was on the point of snapping at the feline when the front door opened, Zeldris entering with his hands full of plastic shopping bags. After shooting Arthur a look of pure irritation, Zeldris made his way into the kitchen, pointedly ignoring the mess as he put boxes away.

"What is all this?" Arthur puzzled as he examined Zeldris's purchases. "Since when do any of us drink ginger tea? It's disgusting stuff!"

Zeldris shot him a pitying look as he continued to unpack the bags, pulling out a number of different herbal concoctions. "It's not for you," he said disdainfully before switching on the kettle, washing his hands and placing one of the offending tea bags in a mug.

"And you'd better get on with that litter tray soon," he continued with a scowl. "I'm not cleaning up in here until that revolting smell has gone. And Gelda is not eating anything that comes out of this room unless I have personally made sure it is hygienic first."

"What's wrong with her, Zel?" Arthur asked quietly, struggling not to let his anxiety show on his face. "She's asleep! I've never seen her like this…"

"It should be obvious," Zeldris admonished, but his tone was a lot softer than Arthur had expected. "She'll be feeling rough for quite a while. We're both going to need to pull our weight a bit more."

"That's nice of you." Arthur whipped round to see Gelda standing in the doorway, her face still pale and her hand clutching at the worktop to steady herself. To his amazement, Zeldris immediately moved towards her, passing her the tea in silence before leading her from the room, Gelda leaning into him gratefully as he guided her movements. In a daze, Arthur followed them towards the sitting room, Cath still pressing up against his heels.

Gelda sat carefully on the edge of the sofa, cupping her mug in both hands, breathing in the scent of the brew without tasting it. "Go on, it might help," Zeldris said quietly as he took a seat next to her and rubbed her back. "If it doesn't, I got mint as well."

"How do you know?" Gelda asked as she leaned into him and Arthur immediately felt a twinge of jealousy. Determined not to be left out he took a seat the other side of Gelda, placing an arm over her shoulder.

Zeldris chuckled slightly, his eyes meeting hers as Arthur gently stroked her hair. "It's pretty obvious if you don't mind me saying. And I know you're late. When were you going to tell us exactly?"

"Trust you to know my schedule!" Gelda's face scrunched up in disgust as she sipped her tea. "This is revolting," she muttered, before taking another sip, "but you're right it does help. I was going to get it confirmed at the doctor's first but…"

"Look, will someone please tell me what is going on?" Arthur said crossly as he pulled back to stare at the pair. "You two have been talking in code for the last fifteen minutes!"

"Arthur," Zeldris replied in exasperation, "use your brain would you? Why would a woman in her late twenties feel queasy and tired, particularly after we decided a month ago to try for a child? Which was at _your_ suggestion if you would try to remember. You got all soppy after seeing that family at the airport."

Arthur felt his pulse thumping in his ears, his face pulling into a massive grin. He could barely stutter as he looked at Gelda, whose face had been transformed by a contented smile. "You mean, you're… you're…"

"I'm pregnant, yes. I couldn't work out why I felt so terrible so I took a test yesterday," Gelda said, her eyes shining and Arthur felt his heart pause in its beat before he pulled her into a close embrace, pressing their faces together. He couldn't remember feeling so overjoyed in his life. "I was going to wait until I'd seen the doctor on Monday before telling you," Gelda continued, "but… well I took another test this morning and I'm pretty sure."

"Yes!" Arthur yelled as he jumped up, punching the air with both hands, Cath hissing slightly in reproach as he narrowly avoided the feline's tail. "Did you hear that, Zel? I'm going to be a father!"

Arthur was delighted to see the other rise to the bait. "Who says so?" Zeldris shot to his feet, placing his hands on his hips. "There's no reason to think this baby is yours and not mine…"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say," Arthur said mischievously. "When it's born and has ginger hair we'll just know." Zeldris looked at him before breaking into a grin and wrapping his arms around him, their lips meeting in a daze of delight. Stepping back slightly, Arthur held his hand out to Gelda, who joined them as they continued to hold one another.

It was many moments before they broke apart and Arthur pulled reluctantly away, a broad smile still on his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Arthur moved towards the kitchen. "You stay here and relax, Gelda, I'll be back in a bit."

"If you're thinking of preparing food in there you have another thing coming!" Zeldris called after him and Arthur turned slowly round. "I suspect that cat is clean enough he's such a lousy hunter, but we're not taking any risks. He might have eaten an infected squirrel for all we know."

Arthur smiled more broadly, shrugging his shoulders as he replied, "Nah, it's cool. You win. I'm going to clean out the litter tray." He chuckled as Zeldris stared at him in astonishment before continuing, "You'll be doing the rest of the housework, I have no doubt. I'll never do it properly right? So it seems only fair."

Laughing to himself, Arthur made his way towards the kitchen, dodging the cat still following close on his heels.


End file.
